walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
George of the Jungle
George of the Jungle is a UK VHS release by Disney Videos on 6th July 1998 and 30th November 1998. Description Bigger than life, outrageously funny and loaded with eye-popping special effects, Disney's GEORGE OF THE JUNGLE is the vine-swinging, box-office smash hit that's taking audiences captive! Deep in the heart of the African jungle, a baby boy is raised by gorillas. He grows up to be the hunky, heroic, yet clumsy king of the jungle, George (Brendan Fraser - California Man). But when a beautiful career woman named Ursula stumbles into George's unnatural habitat, he's swept off his feet. Leaving behind his forest full of animal friends, George plants roots in the big city of San Francisco ..where the comedy and adventure only grow bigger. Don't miss all the slam - bang action and good-natured fun that make George of The Jungle, a must-see for adults and kids alike! Cast * Brendan Fraser as George, a young man who was raised in the jungle like Tarzan and frequently crashes into trees while swinging on vines. * Leslie Mann as Ursula Stanhope, a wealthy heiress. * Thomas Haden Church as Lyle van de Groot, Ursula's wealthy fiancé. * Richard Roundtree as Kwame, Ursula's jungle guide. * Greg Cruttwell and Abraham Benrubi as Max and Thor, 2 poachers and trackers who work for Lyle. * John Bennett Perry as Arthur Stanhope, Ursula's father. * Holland Taylor as Beatrice Stanhope, Ursula's mother. * Kelly Miller as Betsy, Ursula's friend. * Abdoulaye N'Gom as Kip, Ursula's friend and an African tour guide. * Michael Chinyamurindi as N'Dugo, Ursula's friend and another African tour guide. * Lydell M. Cheshier as Baleto, Ursula's friend and the third African tour guide. * Crystal the Monkey as monkey. Voices * John Cleese as Ape, a well-educated, talking gorilla who is George’s best friend. * Keith Scott as Narrator. * Frank Welker as Lion, Little Monkey, Shep, Tooki Tooki Bird, and Gorilla sound effects Gorilla suit performers * Nameer Ed-Kadi – Ape (body) * Tom Fisher * Jody St. Michael * Philip Tan * Lief Tilden * Robert Tygner – Ape (facial puppetry) Trailers and info Original 1998 release # Flubber (Now Available on Video) # Lady and the Tramp (Only Available until January 1999) # The Little Mermaid (Only Available until March '99) # Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (Now Available on Video) # The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (The Legend Continues, Only on Video, Coming Soon) Rental Re-release # Toffee Butterkist Popcorn 1998 (UK TV Advert) # Toffee Butterkist Popcorn 2 1998 (UK TV Advert) # Toffee Butterkist Popcorn 3 1998 (UK TV Advert) # Flubber (Coming Soon on Video) # Rowntree's Fruit Pastilles 1998 (UK TV Advert) # Rowntree's Fruit Pastilles 2 1998 (UK TV Advert) # D2: The Mighty Ducks # 101 Dalmatians Live-Action (Available Now on Video) # Rowntree's Fruit Pastilles 3 1998 (UK TV Advert) # VSC U Warning (Walt Disney/Buena Vista) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:George of the Jungle Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with Flubber trailer (1997-1999) (announced by Don LaFontaine) Category:VHS Videos with Lady and the Tramp trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Little Mermaid trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Lion King II: Simba's Pride teaser trailer Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista